


Illustration for 0 or o by sagaluthien

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [127]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Gift, Illustration, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday :) I hope you will post this story here too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for 0 or o by sagaluthien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagaluthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/0orobysagaluthien.jpg.html)

 

[0 or o by sagaluthien](http://sagas-stories.livejournal.com/192116.html#cutid1)


End file.
